The invention is a kaleidoscope that folds to a substantially flat condition.
The term kaleidoscope was originally coined in about 1816 by Sir David Brewster, a Scottish writer, inventor and academic. He derived the term xe2x80x9ckaleidoscopexe2x80x9d from the Greek words, kalos (beautiful), eidos (form) and scopos (viewer). Originally conceived as a scientific tool, the kaleidoscope gained wide popularity as an amusement and avenue for artistic expression.
The defining feature of a kaleidoscope is at least two substantially flat mirrored surfaces arrayed so that at least one straight edge of each mirrored surface intersects with one straight edge of one of the other mirrored surfaces. Each intersecting pair of mirrored surfaces therefore defines a mirrored interior angle. An object to be viewed is arrayed generally longitudinally to the line defined by the intersection of the two mirrored surfaces. A person views the object such that the person""s line of sight passed within the mirrored interior angles formed by each of the intersections of the mirrored surfaces.
A portion of the light passing through or reflected by the object to be viewed is reflected one or more times from the mirrored surfaces prior to reaching the eye of the observer, creating multiple images of the object to be viewed. In its simplest configuration, a kaleidoscope has two mirrored surfaces defining a single mirrored interior angle and a third surface, the two mirrored surfaces and the third, non-mirrored surface together defining a tube. A person observing an object through the tube will see, in addition to the original object, reflected images of the original object. The reflected images, in combination with the original object, will form a pattern with multiple axes of symmetry.
Where three or more mirrored surfaces are used and where each mirrored surface intersects with two other mirrored surfaces, multiple mirrored interior angles are formed. The complexity of the pattern observed by a user may be adjusted by selecting the angle between two mirrored surfaces. The smaller the angle, the more complex the pattern observed by the user.
Kaleidoscopes may be fitted with an objective lens and a eyepiece lens to improve the optical characteristics of the device.
Kaleidoscopes are categorized largely based on the object to be viewed through the kaleidoscope. A xe2x80x9cchamber kaleidoscopexe2x80x9d includes a chamber adjacent to the objective end. The chamber includes means to illuminate objects enclosed within the chamber, which may comprise a window to allow light to enter the chamber or may comprise artificial light. The chamber includes means to allow observation of the objects within the chamber, such as a glass window. The chamber may be filled with a liquid to slow movement of objects within the chamber.
A xe2x80x9cwheel kaleidoscopexe2x80x9d provides an object mounted on an axle at the objective end of the kaleidoscope so that the object may be rotated while a viewer observes the object through the kaleidoscope. A xe2x80x9crefillable kaleidoscopexe2x80x9d allows a user to remove and replace the objects to be viewed from the chamber.
A kaleidoscope may be constructed without a chamber and with an eyepiece lens and an objective lens. Such a kaleidoscope functions in a manner similar to a refracting telescope, except that a portion of the light entering the objective lens is reflected one or more times on the mirrored surfaces. The user perceives multiple images forming a pattern.
None of the prior art kaleidoscopes may be folded to the substantially flat condition of the present invention. None of the prior art kaleidoscopes provide for two mirrored surfaces without the use of a third, non-mirrored surface to enclose the tube of the kaleidoscope.
The invention is a wheel kaleidoscope that folds to a substantially flat condition. The folding kaleidoscope incorporates body members that fold in a manner similar to a greeting card. The folding kaleidoscope also incorporates longitudinal members having mirrored surfaces. The unfolding of the body members moves the mirrored surfaces of the longitudinal members into proper alignment. A hinged eyepiece assembly may be affixed to the eyepiece end of the mirrored surfaces. An eyepiece lens magnifies and enhances the pattern created by reflections from the two mirrored surfaces.
A wheel assembly is provided. The user may observe the wheel assembly through the eyepiece by looking in a direction longitudinal to the intersection between the mirrored surfaces of the longitudinal members. The wheel assembly may comprise multiple wheels placed one over the other to provide a greater variety of patterns.
The wheel assembly may be translucent or transparent and light may pass through the wheel. The wheel may be opaque provided that the tube defined by the longitudinal members is not closed so that light entering the kaleidoscope from the open tube may reflect from the surface of the wheel to the user. The folding kaleidoscope may be provided with a third mirrored surface engaging the first and second mirrored surface to provide greater complexity of patterns.
In the folded condition, the kaleidoscope is relatively compact. The folding kaleidoscope may be used as a promotional item, favor, greeting card, or as simply a compact kaleidoscope.